<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sajak cinta by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120437">sajak cinta</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinta berada di tangan tuhan dan Baekhyun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sajak cinta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginafics/gifts">ginafics</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gataw.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p>Minseok mengecupnya, menumpahkan seluruh cinta yang terlupakan dan terseret waktu pada hamparan merah delima. Kedua tangah seolah merekah, membebani dan menyelinap kebawah lapisan katun. Tidak tau tempat dan waktu. Serasa umur dan indahnya bibir Baekhyun akan membawanya ke nirwana.</p><p>Minseok mengerumun, mendekatkan dirinya pada Baekhyun. Apakah bisa bersatu, Minseok ingin tahu.</p><p>"Baekhyun," Minseok berbisik, mendorong pelvisnya terhadap Baekhyun. Kedua hasrat mereka bertemu dan berusap. Baekhyun mendesah, manis.</p><p>"<em>Baekhyun</em>," Minseok berbisik lagi. Kedua tangan memang tidak tau diuntung, menarik Baekhyun kepada dirinya, sampai mereka menempel tanpa ada sisa ruang.</p><p>Baekhyun terkesiap, lengannya sendiripun seperti punya pikiran sendiri. Memeluk dan menarik Minseok lebih dekat. "<em>Hyung</em>," dia berbisik.</p><p>Seperti mimpi, Baekhyun perlahan melepaskan semua pakaiannya, lembut bibirnya tidak pernah meninggalkan Minseok. Melepaskan pakaian Minseok juga, menarik seluruh raga dan jiwa Minseok kepadanya. Dia begitu apik. Begitu menarik. Apakah syurga tidak membalikkan dunia mencari salah satu malaikatnya yang telah menghilang?</p><p>Halus bisikannya merayu Minseok untuk naik keatasnya, menggerayangi. Dengan mata berbinar dia terus mencium Minseok, mengelus pundak dan perut Minseok. Hingga tangannya menyentuh Minseok dimana dia paling menginginkan Baekhyun.</p><p>Minseok mengerang, terkejut. Mata mengernyit menutup. Saat ia membukanya, Baekhyun tersenyum jahil.</p><p>"Jangan bercanda," Minseok berucap.</p><p>Baekhyun hanya tertawa, menarik Minseok kepadanya untuk menciumnya lagi. Semua pikiran terbang dari pikiran Minseok. Dia hanya ingin Baekhyun. Hanya Baekhyun.</p><p>Baekhyun melepaskan Minseok untuk berbalik, merangkak ke atas tempat tidur. Ereksinya sendiri bergantung diantara selangkangannya, keras dan terangsang. Dia juga menginginkan Minseok.</p><p>Ah, tapi usilnya malaikat tuhan satu ini.</p><p>"Ayo, hyung," Baekhyun merengah, menggoyangkan bokongnya, dan memandang Minseok dari balik bahunya, "ayo."</p><p>Minseok tertawa lepas, tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya jengkel. Semua bagian dari Baekhyun dia suka.</p><p>"<em>Ga </em>sabaran."</p><p>Minseok mengikuti Baekhyun, menepuk ringan bokong Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun tertawa kecil.</p><p>"Hyung," Baekhyun memanggil.</p><p>Minseok perlahan menyentuhnya. Membuka Baekhyun dengan kesabaran yang tidak dimiliki kekasihnya. Baekhyun memohon, meminta Minseok untuk lebih cepat. Mencengkram dua jari Minseok. Tidak ada kekuatan di dunia yang bisa mempercepat Minseok. Tidak ada kekuatan di dunia yang bisa mendorong Minseok untuk menyakiti Baekhyun.</p><p>Minseok berhenti saat dia rasa Baekhyun siap. Saat Baekhyun sudah mendorong bokongnya kepada jari Minseok, merintih dan terus memohon.</p><p>Minseok berlutut dibelakang Baekhyun, menarik pinggulnya tepat keatas hasratnya. Perlahan, Minseok mendorong kemaluannya masuk. Menembus batasan antara dua sejoli. Dia mendesah, mendorong perlahan-lahan sampai mereka berdua bersatu seutuhnya.</p><p>Cinta, apabila ada, hanya ada pada saat itu juga. Pada lengkungan indah punggung Baekhyun. Pada  hangatnya dia disekitar Minseok. Membuat nafas bergetar. Menyeruak dan meracau dalam dirinya.</p><p>Minseok menarik nafas, membelai lembutnya kulit pinggul Baekhyun.</p><p>"Baekhyun," dia berkata.</p><p>Baekhyun menutup mata, wajah tertoleh kesamping, mulut terbuka. "Gapapa," dia berbisik. "Sebentar." Dan Baekhyun bergetar.</p><p>Minseok mengecup leher Baekhyun, mengejar buliran-buliran keringat dari kulitnya. Mengikuti lajur tahi lalat yang diletakkan langit pada punggungnya. Dia indah. Terbuat dari titisan para dewa yang disodorkan langsung ke dalam pelukan Minseok.</p><p>Baekhyun meraih tangan Minseok, menggenggam erat. Layaknya hati, Minseok terjerat pada dirinya.<br/>
"Ayo, hyung."</p><p>Betapa manis kata-kata cinta. Betapa indah. Minseok menarik diri, menarik kemaluannya setengah keluar dari Baekhyun, sebelum mendesak masuk. Mendorong dan memaksa.</p><p>Mereka bercumbu, bercinta. Mabuk memadu kasih. Baekhyun merintih dan mendesah dibawahnya. Betapa indah, titisan dewa. Betapa indah, malaikat tuhan. Minseok tercandu pada mencintainya. Tertagih pada manis rasanya.</p><p>Apakah bisa, hidup dalam saat ini saja. Selamanya dalam pelukan kekasih.</p><p>Namun hasrat memuncak, membuncah dan bertumpah dalam manisnya mencinta. Minseok memeluk Baekhyun erat melaluinya, membisikkan kata-kata cinta kepada telinganya. Hingga iya berhenti bergetar.</p><p>-</p><p>"Hyung," Baekhyun berbisik. Menatap Minseok lekat-lekat. Tidak ada lagi batas diantara mereka. Minseok telah memberikan seluruh keberadaannya kepada kekasih. Mana ada dewa atau manusia cukup bodoh untuk mencoba memisahkan mereka berdua.</p><p>Baekhyun mendekat, menaruh kepala diatas dada Minseok.</p><p>"Hyung, sayang aku kan?"</p><p>"Sayang, cinta," Minseok membalas, "sama semua."</p><p>"Bilang," Baekhyun menatap Minseok lagi, cemberut. "Aku mau <em>denger</em> hyung bilang."</p><p>Minseok tertegun. Betapa lucu Baekhyun. Imutnya dia. Minseok tertawa lepas. "Sayang," dia berkata, "tentu aku sayang kamu. Tentu aku mencintaimu. Tentu--" kata-kata Minseok terputus. Baekhyun mengecupnya lagi, wajah tersipu. Imutnya dia. Minseok sayang sekali pada dirinya.</p><p>"Jangan khawatir," Minseok mengusap lengan Baekhyun. "Hyung akan ada disampingmu selamanya."</p><p>"Oke," Baekhyun berkata, tampak puas, kembali meletakkan kepalanya di dada Minseok. "Aku sayang hyung juga."</p><p>"Aku tau," Minseok tertawa, "aku tau benar."</p><p>Selamanya, Minseok berjanji.</p><p>Di dunia dan di akhirat, selamanya.</p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ya.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>